Beautiful
by Lilyanna
Summary: Lily Evans is a social outcast. James Potter is the most popular guy in school. Why is he so interested in her? Set before the events of the fifth book.


A/N: My first fic. In this James is not a bullying toerag. Goes along with the song Beautiful by Christina Aguilera. If you have it you might want to play it in the background. Please read. Lilyanna.  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all Harry Potter characters and the song 'Beautiful' belongs to (Linda Perry) Famous Music Corporation. 2002 BMG. Licensed to BMG Australia Limited.  
  
Beautiful  
  
Don't look at me  
  
Lily Rose Evans entered platform nine and three quarters to many stares from the male population. She was a very beautiful girl for her age, and for that she hated herself. For that her sister hated her. Lily and Petunia Evans were the best of friends until one day petunia became jealous of Lily's beautiful dark auburn hair and startling green eyes. Lily also on that day became the exact opposite of her sister. She became a witch. Every day is so wonderful  
  
And suddenly, it's hard to breathe  
  
Now and then, I get insecure  
  
From all the fame, I'm so ashamed Everything was perfect until then. Suddenly Petunia hated her and Lily was always insecure, even in her own home. That's why she was going to Hogwarts. At Hogwarts she could be away from the insecurity. She was running away and was ashamed off it, as well. She vowed then and there that she would stay away from everyone. Not become a social butterfly. Not have close friends to hurt her when things went wrong. And to do that she needed to become ugly. I am beautiful no matter what they say  
  
Words can't bring me down  
  
I am beautiful in every single way  
  
Yes, words can't bring me down  
  
So don't you bring me down today Now, five years later she was fifteen. She had kept her promise to herself. She wore black, thick-rimmed glasses with normal glass because she didn't need them, to cover her eyes and look nerdy. She had charmed pimples all over face. Her hair was charmed to be a mossy brown colour and she most definitely didn't have any friends, besides, maybe the teachers. She even went so far as to do a spell that made her body, nothing extraordinary. No curves or breasts definitely topped it off. She was the ugly book worm to her equals, but the younger students new, that if they ever needed tutoring, in any subject, that they should go to her. Her life was far from happy. She had thought Petunia would like her now that she was ugly. But she was wrong. Petunia still despised her, yet Lily didn't give up or drop the disguise. She continued to hope, that one day, her sister might accept her. She was constantly told she was ugly at school, and the best she could do to stop from bursting out crying and letting all her misery go right in front of the entire school, was to tell herself that she was beautiful, no matter what people said and that words wouldn't bring her down. To all your friends, you're delirious  
  
So consumed in all your doom  
  
Trying hard to fill the emptiness  
  
The piece is gone and the puzzle undone  
  
That's the way it is Little did she know, that someone saw past her shield, her disguise. Knew she wasn't all she seemed. Watched when she was kind to the younger children and tutored them. Saw her when she went to the Quidditch pitch, right before curfew, to fly which, if he said so himself, she was amazing at. Every time he saw her, he thought what a shame it was, that she was so consumed in misery and didn't see how kind and talented she was. He realised, he was slowly falling in love with her kindness and compassion, from afar. When one of his friends saw this they said he was crazy. He didn't care. One night in the common room, the two were the only ones left. He intended to speak to the mysterious Lily tonight (A/N: 'He' is still unknown to the readers, so don't think I've made a mistake.), but before he got the chance she stood up and walked over to the mirror on top of the fireplace. Looking into the mirror she opened her mouth and began, in a beautiful, clear sound, to sing: You are beautiful no matter what they say  
  
Words won't bring you down  
  
You are beautiful in every single way  
  
Yes, words won't bring you down  
  
Don't you bring me down today... He was entranced by her voice and watched as she lifted her wand and tapped her head twice. Beautiful auburn curls tumbled down her back, to about her knees and in the mirror he could see the pimples disappear. Her body suddenly grew curves and her front grew breasts. She reached up, still singing, and took off her glasses revealing, her startling green eyes: No matter what we do  
  
(no matter what we do)  
  
No matter what they say  
  
(no matter what they say)  
  
When the sun is shining through  
  
Then the clouds won't stay He gasped at how her eyes suddenly made her look so much more alive and beautiful. Looking at her now, he knew that no one would have been able to tease her, even if they had tried, looking into those eyes and that face. She spun around upon hearing someone gasp and knew the gig was up when she saw James Potter, the most wanted, kind and talented guy in the school standing there. Suddenly everything came rushing back. The pain of being pushed away by her sister, being a social outcast and the one thing she didn't like thinking about. Her parent's, inevitable, divorce. Crumpling to the floor, she buried her face in her hands and began sobbing for the first time since Petunia had rejected her, five years ago. She felt the floor shift as James walked over, knelt down next to her and wrapped her in his strong arms. She spilt all her problems to him then and there and he just held her, listening silently. And everywhere we go  
  
(everywhere we go)  
  
The sun won't always shine  
  
(sun won't always shine)  
  
But tomorrow will find a way  
  
All the other times At the end, all he said was the sun wont always shine. Lily understood him perfectly. The sun won't shine around Petunia, at home, but she could let the rays in at Hogwarts. She decided to keep the charms off and let the rays in. she started to sing again, this time wrapped in James' arms: We are beautiful no matter what they say  
  
Yes, words won't bring us down  
  
We are beautiful no matter what they say  
  
Yes, words can't bring us down  
  
Don't you bring me down today At that moment she felt special and looked up to thank James, but what she got was a lot different. Fireworks went of in the couple's head and everything felt so right, as there lips met. At that moment, Lily didn't care what Petunia or anyone else thought.  
  
As the two arrived, hand in hand, at breakfast the next morning. As everyone starred and pointed at the two. Once sentence ran through her head: Don't you bring me down today  
  
Don't you bring me down today 


End file.
